


Pilot Chapters

by InkSplatterM



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AUs EVERYWHERE!!!, Gen, a series of first chapters, i have too many ideas and not enough time to work on them, potential canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/pseuds/InkSplatterM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how TV series have pilot episodes? There are M's pilot chapters for stories that have had the bud of an idea, but no time to work on the rest of it in favor of other projects. </p><p>Notes at the beginning of the work will have a list of what is in each chapter, and notes on the chapter will have the story's summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spy Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> ch 1: The Spy Who Loved Me -- WinterWidow AU, with a little bit of James Bond  
> ch 2: Stars to Constellations -- X-Men AU featuring Madelyne Pryor

Instead of being retrieved by the Russian Army, Bucky Barnes' body is found by America's Secret Operations. Captain America may still be dead, but they still need the shadow willing to do what Cap couldn't. 

 

* * *

 

1) The Russian Army never finds his body.

It’s the American army, or rather, the special service. They looked at the body before them, knew what he had been trained for, knew that he wouldn’t be missed for long, and kept silent. It helped that he didn’t remember anything, after the revival process, but the combat skills they needed.

He would be the perfect asset in the world after the war.

2) It is 1950.

They say that his name is James Buchanan. It feels right, but it also doesn’t there’s a thud that should be at the end. James Buchanan … and nothing, where there should be something. It’s wrong, but not, and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

They also say that he was born and raised in Chicago. Irish family. That also sounds right, but it doesn’t. Besides, his accent is all wrong. He knows what a Chicago accent sounds like. He can’t get his a’s flat enough for a Chicago accent.

He doesn’t know how he knows that, either, but that’s hand in hand with the spaces between his knowledge, his skills, and the memories of how he got those skills.

They never tell him how he lost the arm.

3) It is 1951.

He is Jimmy, and he hates it. They have him training other assets, all of whom look so young. He doesn’t know why he feels cheated.

They also say that they need to start the clean up soon. It’s been a few years, and Russia is making their own ideal agent. They need to have the shadow in the field soon.

They’re talking about him, he is sure of it. There’s nothing in what he hears that says he’s right, the context is lacking, but he knows.

4) It is 1954.

They say that he is James Smith. Perhaps, if he does his mission well, he can continue to be James Smith. The name fits awkwardly in his mouth, in his voice. It should be longer. But it also should be shorter. It’s easier not to think too hard, to just concentrate on the mission.

What the mission didn’t count on was the presence of his Russian opposite number. The Black Widow, a woman as deadly as she is beautiful. They keep meeting.

In February, it’s odd.

In April, it’s exhilarating.

He wants to keep meeting her. She feels the same. She must, her smile doesn’t seem as poised when they cross paths. They pull their punches just enough that blows feel like love taps.

In May, it’s the most real thing in his life.

5) “Why James, how exciting to see you. Were you to rescue Mr. Bond as well?”  
            “England is our ally. When one of their own is in distress, we send our best. Doesn’t explain what the USSR is doing here.”

“When our enemy has our enemy, then our friend is the lesser of two evils. And we like England more than we like the US.”

“Except for me of course.”

“Of course.”

James Bond, otherwise known as Agent 007 of Her Majesty’s Secret Service sighed in his restraints. This could go on for a while. “Yes, you both love each other very much, but the famous ‘stiff upper lip’ is going to fail if I don’t have blood flow to my hands, and soon, thank you.”

The banter continues over his head, even as the two thorns in his side slide around and release the restraints he’s in. “Does this remind you of Budapest, does it not, Mr. James?” said Bond, rubbing one wrist as they find an escape route.

“I’ve never been to Budapest.” Said James, his voice carefully without inflection. Bond knows that it false, because he had gotten James out from a rock and a hard place. But, the way James answered, does he really have no memory of it?

“That’s too bad,” said Black Widow, adjusting her wrist stingers. “Budapest is beautiful in spring.”


	2. Stars to Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Madelyne staying in Alaska until she brings her infant sun to an ill-fated trip to San Fransico, she resolves to divorce Scott, and moves into the only other place that she's been able to consider something like home: Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, where Magneto is currently headmaster.

“Scott Summers! If you walk out that door don’t bother coming back!”

Madelyne regretted the words the moment they were out of her mouth. Ultimatums never worked on Scott. Never had, never would. His word was his bond, no matter how it was given. The deal with Ororo was that he would step down for good. He had said to Warren that he would go to New York. The only one he didn’t keep his word to was herself, it seemed, even with the extenuating circumstances.

The ultimatum was an emotional plea as well. Emotion didn’t work on Scott unless you attacked his guilt. Why else would she bring up the duel again and again and again?

Madelyne wrapped her robe tighter around her. The tv was still blaring about X-Factor. She turned down the volume and looked out the window. The stars in the Alaskan night sky were cold and hard in their brightness. Each was an individual, standing on their own and not connected to anyone or anything else. Even though her whole life she was a solo act, like those stars, the thought of being alone again… that scared her. She couldn’t do that again, and since the baby, it seemed that she and Scott only pushed each other away, disconnecting from each other. The phone call only gave a reason to make the separating physical.

Well… making sure that she and Christopher weren’t alone didn’t mean that she had to stay in this crumbled marriage. It took two to tango, and Scott stopped dancing a long time ago. Enough wallowing. Madelyne had been wallowing for days, with no word from Scott to even say that he made is safely to New York.

No more. Madelyne gave one last look at the picture of Scott with their baby and picked up the phone, calling Scott’s grandmother. “Deborah? It’s Lyne, I know it’s late but… do you know the name of a good lawyer? I… I need some papers drawn up.”


End file.
